Willum And Willace
by Maddchick13
Summary: This story is about my characters Willum and Willace and how they survive apocalyptic fairy tales. I also try to avoid the more well known fairy tales, so feel free to guess each chapters fairy tale in a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I'm surrounded by death. Anywhere I go, I'm haunted by it. I've tried closing my eyes to it, but whenever I do, all I see is red. It's as if the horrors I've ever seen have been engraved onto the back of my eyelids. I can't escape it. It just seems to follow me. Everytime I try to hide, I can still sense it. It sounds like the screams of the torched and the rasps of the dying. It's the smell of corpses and plagues. It feels like broken oaths and treachery and it tastes of sweat and horror. And it looks like everyone I've ever loved dying right before me, bleeding out on the ground.

It's the end of ends. Armageddon, Doomsday, the last days, the apocalypse, whatever you people want to call it. But you wanna know what I think as I'm running through the streets? Want to know what I'm thinking as I avoid the clawing hands of the desperate? Want to know what I think when I'm dodging the bodies strewn throughout the streets? I'll tell you what I'm thinking.

"Welcome to Hell, Willace. Please do your best and refrain from dying."

* * *

Hey, people! In case this confuses you, this is a mix of a lot of different fairy tales I've read(but I'm trying to steer clear of the overused disney ones). It's mostly about my two characters, Willum and Willace, and how they survive apocalyptic fairy tales.

I am also in dire need of titles, because my brain broke around chapter two...

Please Review, it doth make me smile^^

Disclaimer: Wait, do I even put that here? There all mine! Mwahahaha... uh... never mind


	2. Willaces climb

**Chapter One**

I take a deep breath then exhale. I pulled a small cloth bag from my pockets, something someone might have stored marbles in once upon a time. I put the bright red pair of scissors back into it. I take a brief inventory. Batteries, Two bottles of clean drinkable water, Purple hat and black fingerless gloves that belonged to my brother, spare clothing, Giant pair of bright red scissors and bobby pins. I check everything again, and there is a soft flash of red. I can't spare to loose anything. I moved the bobby pins into my back pocket and slipped the gloves onto my hands. I also shoved my jacket into the small container(its magic) and watch as another puff of soft red light is emitted from the bag. I tie this small drawstring sack around one of the remaining belt loops on my pants.

_You're going to fail, puny mortal. You're going to need my help_

**Shut up!** I hissed at the voice **Leave me alone!**

I turn towards an oddly shaped hill in the distance, promising myself I would make it to there before I rested. When I reached halfway up, however, it was revealed to me that saying something and doing it ate two completely different things, especially if you're barefoot. I trekked upwards, higher and higher up the hill. Okay, now I'm just being dramatic.

I was fine climbing up until I reached the rocky portion on top. I stopped more than once to cut off bits of my right sleeve and bandage my feet. By the time I reached the top, my feet were bleeding slightly from many different cuts. I stopped next to a boulder that caused the odd silhouette from afar. Sitting down, I finally looked at my feet. They were worse than I thought. I leaned back against the boulder, surveying the area I had woken up in.

The first thing I had noticed when I woke up was that the sky was a dark orange. It had taken me a few days to realize that it was always that color. What little grass I could find was dying, the wind almost non existent. Everything as far as the eye could see, was a bleak grey and black, with the occasional red thrown in. I looked down at my feet again as I felt a slight throbbing. "What I wouldn't give for a pair of shoes" I muttered to myself, making my way to my feet once more.

_Shoes are impractical._ The voice seemed to hiss _give into me_

**Never! I thought savagely.**

When I was about a mile from where I had rested, I noticed a strange smell. It was the soft scent of spring mixed with the smell of something I had no wish to ever meet. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and carried onwards. It finally got so bad I was feeling light headed and dizzy from the stench.

I stopped and pulled a small dagger from my pocket. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple blade with leather wrapped around the top to prevent any injuries to my hand. I cut off my right sleeve and tied it around my mouth and nose. The relief was imminent. I could breath again!

With the stench no longer overwhelming, I felt myself starting to enjoy the travel. I had finally found a path, smoothed down by hundreds of feet over hundreds of years. My feet had also stopped bleeding. I had a small smile on my face as I picked my way through the steep gravel incline, then I looked up.

I could see the twisting pillars reach upwards to the sky, only to have their accent marred by the sloped dome that was the ceiling. This was my goal, the place the scavengers referred to as "the prison". This is where I would find what I was looking for. My hand moved of its own accord, slowly itching its way down to my pocket where my dagger was held. I restrained myself from pulling it out the blade and continued onwards.

When I reached the first pillar, I dropped into a crouch. I reached for the bobby pins in my pocket and pulled them out, quickly pinning my blonde bangs up. The last thing I wanted was for my eyesight to be hindered while I'm climbing a stone pillar fifty feet above the ground. That could be disastrous.

_Your efforts are futile, Willace. Why not just give in?_ I scowled inwardly

**In your dreams**. I thought violently.

Once I was finished with my hair, I slunk around the base of the pillar and ran over to the next one. My heartbeat quickened as I heard footsteps. I was on edge as I peered around the stone column, almost coming face to face with a guard. I pulled back sharply and attempted to calm my rapid heart beat. I peered at the thing out of the corner of my eye, watching the demon amble onwards, ignoring my hiding place.

_Kill him while his back is turned!_

**NO!**

I waited until I thought it was safe enough for me to move on, then made a mad dash across the room which ended me dancing madly, biting back several choice words for how I was feeling at the moment.

I looked up at the enormous stone pillar that reached onwards forever. I inhaled heavily. I had come to far to turn back now, not when I was so close to freeing him. I quickly checked the bond in the back of my mind to verify he was still alive. I felt pain seep in from his side and quickly sealed it off once more. I didn't bother rolling up my sleeves, they would fall naturally.

I reached upwards, my hands grasping at the cool alabaster carvings. He would have loved this... I thought to myself. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. This wouldn't do. I still had to make it to the cages that might not even exist. I pulled myself upwards, wincing ever so slightly when my bruised, cut feet came in contact with the unforgiving edge of the words that were carved into the pillar.

I climbed until I lost track of everything. All I had to worry about now was where the next handhold might be, or where I could put my feet. I effortlessly swarmed upwards, blocking out all other things. That might have been how I missed the guard coming back.

Faint grunting noises filtered into the back of my conscious, dutifully noting their presence. I turned to see where the heck these noises were coming from. I peered downward and clung on tighter to the cool stone underhand and foot. I saw the demon guard aim something at me, then felt absolute terror when an arrow whistled by my ear, knicking the pointed tip and drawing a single drop of golden blood. So he had a bow. Great.

I don't know if it was dumb luck or the guard was just plain stupid, but I managed to get higher and higher, climbing the stone and avoiding the pointed shafts that flew towards me. I could feel the relieved smile when I saw a glint of metal in the sunlight.

Almost as if the universe could feel my relief, I chose then to peek downwards once more. All I was aware of was the ground rushing upwards at an alarming pace, then swoop downwards, making me sick to my stomach. I clenched my eyes shut and turned my head from the sight below me. I hated the fact that if I even thought about a small space between me and the ground, I was overcome with nausea.

"Stupid fear of heights." I said, looking upwards once more. My foot chose then to slip, leaving parts of me dangling in midair, open to the ammunition of the deamon. I hauled myself back up, my head spinning from the lurching of my gut.

Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, the guard didn't miss the next shot. I felt pain wash over me in waves as the tip of the shaft ripped through the flesh of my right arm. There was a slight ping as the arrow embedded itself in the stone under my arm.

I didn't know what to do. This had seemed like a good idea at the time. I swallowed the lump growing in my throat, agony choosing to make its presence known. I gritted my teeth, screwing up my eyes and courage of what I was going to do next.

I tightened the grip I had on the pillar, then licked my lips. I turned my head and gripped the shaft in my teeth. In one jerking motion, I broke it in half. One part of it still stuck in my arm, but I could move now, and that was all that was important. I spat the wooden rod into my left hand, chucking it at the general direction of the guard as I screamed in rage and pain. I missed, obviously.

I blocked out the pain as I inched up to the metallic glint. I wouldn't let myself have come all this way and then back out when I was so close, so close to gaining the key to his freedom.

_Useless._ The Voice chanted. _There is no point for you to feel this obligation to one person._ I grimaced at the stone I was climbing. **Shut up, you don't know what I owe him. He's given up everything for me. This is the least I could do for him**. I hissed in my mind, malice almost tangible. The only reply to this was evil chuckling fading into the background.

I almost cried when I reached the reason for my climb.

"They're real!" I whispered, my voice choking up. I paused. How the heck was I supposed to get over to the dangling metal wires? I felt dumb when I measured the distance in between me and the top. I jumped over to the nearest "roof" and stopped. How was I supposed to get from here to there? I had originally planned to climb up the chain connecting the cage to the ceiling, but I hadn't planned on only having one and a half arms to do so.

I tightened my unconscious grip on the chain when one of the scarce breezes rocked the cage I was on ever so slightly. After the glittering metal underfoot stopped its brief movement, I started grinning like a madman; gripping the chain and rocking back and forth.

After a few moments of throwing my body weight around, the big metal ball of death started moving with me. Once it reached a satisfactory angle, I jumped. Releasing the metal that had warmed under my hand, I flew through the air, landing on the next cage. I felt my logical side kick in.

I scrabbled for any traction whatsoever as I started slipping off the slick roof. I managed to make a mad grasp for the chain, and by some sort of miracle actually held it. I felt my arm pop out of socket, then jolt back into position as I clambered to my feet, Joy all I could think of as I checked that I was still alive and that everything was still attached. I felt searing pain from my right arm as I moved it, wincing when it twinged. I turned to face the next one in my climb and felt my stomach drop as I saw the white gleam of a grinning skeleton staring at me in never ending laughter.

This carried on until I reached the second to last one. I had missed the chain on top and was clinging to the side, my weight unbalancing it. I grimaced as my right arm flared up again, the pain causing me to grit my teeth.

"You better not have hit something important, or so help me..." I threatened the guard far below. I turned my head back to the cage and lept. I felt my hands slide along the cool metal and, in a moment of sheer panic, I grabbed for the edge of the cages, in between the bars. I slipped a few seconds longer, but my grip held. I felt my heart patter frantically, adrenaline beating in my veins. I pulled myself upwards, wriggling my lower half in the air in sheer frustration at not having any ground beneath me. I hauled my mutilated self into the opening of the cage, flopping onto the floor of the cage, my legs still dangling out of the doorway. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing. I rolled over again, my heartbeat speeding up a bit as I took in the sight of a sleeping golden bird. I crept to my feet, almost bashing my head on the low ceiling.

I took a step forward and untied my bag from my pants. I quietly pulled a small, rickety wooden cage from it and picked up the bird, placing it in the cage quietly. I pulled off my shirt over my head and wrapped it around the cage, padding the outside. I returned the cage to my bag, then tied the small red sack to my pants once more. I turned back to the cage door and pulled the majority of myself out, crouching on the small lip that ran the entire outer rim of the cage.

I launched myself at the closest cage and held on grimly as my muscles screamed at me in agony. I pulled myself to the top and lept to the next one. I sighed wearily and then automatically fling my bruised and bloodied form at the next cage. What happened next felt like I was watching someone else do what I was doing and not actually doing it myself. I watched as I missed the cage completely, my fatigue taking over. I fell downwards, returning to myself in time to feel myself clutch at empty air.

I had done the worst thing possible when climbing and making mad monkey leaps who knows however high up. I had missed my mark.

I was falling.

* * *

Guess Who?

Sorry it took so long, school was killing me and then I just kept procrastinating...

Do people even read this? Please review! Just a simple "I liked this" or what your favorite part was or whatever. Please do this so I know people out there want me to keep writing this!

Disclaimer: wait, There all mine... Huh?


End file.
